A theoretical analysis using the area under the curve of a precursor and its metabolite under different modes of drug administration was presented in an attempt to elucidate and evaluate the different sites and pathways of drug elimination during the first pass of orally administered compounds. The compounds phenacetin and acetaminophen were studied in tracer dose quantities in the rat in vivo.